


We'll Break The Rules, It's What We're Meant To Do

by Bab_Heffron



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, It's kinda silly, M/M, Updated as of Dec. 14, working title was "mark me down as scared and horny"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_Heffron/pseuds/Bab_Heffron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what're you in for?"<br/>“Oh um nothing really,” Said Eugene. “They just want to know if I’m alright with missing a few classes to run a presentation tomorrow. What about you?” The guy tilted his chair back and said nonchalantly,<br/>“I tried to stab someone with a screwdriver.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Eugene, the vice-principal just called. She asked if you could make your way down to the office for a little bit.” Mr. Haldane called out to Eugene just as he was packing up his books into his bag. Eugene glanced at Sid, both of them wearing matching looks of confusion and concern. Mr. Haldane clarified,

“Nothing bad, just wants to know if you’re alright with missing a few classes to run a presentation tomorrow.” Eugene nodded at the teacher.

“Thanks Mr. H.” Eugene glanced over at Sid as he finished packing up. Sid stood waffling between Eugene and the door, obviously eager to go see his girlfriend. Eugene waved him off. 

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up to you. This really shouldn't take too long.” Sid's face shifted, looking relieved as he started towards the door again. He threw a goodbye over his shoulder as he went.

“All right. I’ll see you at lunch then.” Sid tossed his bag over his shoulder as he hurried off, jogging quickly to catch up with his girlfriend, Gwen. 

Eugene made his way over to Mrs. Basilone, the vice principal, office. Slipping through the crowds, narrowly avoiding an elbow to the face as he hurried down the hallway. Eugene walked into the small waiting room where there were a few people sitting in the chairs outside her door, waiting for their turn. Eugene surveyed the motley group. A goofy looking guy with curly blond hair who was in Eugene's english class at some point, Leckie he remembered now, was deep in conversation with one of Sid’s old friends, something Smith, but was intermittently casting his eyes over to the girl sitting next to the principal's door. Leckie's ex girlfriend, Stella, sat glaring at the blond from outside the principal's door. Runner, the prodigy of the track team sat a couple seats over from Leckie, situated closely in next to Chuckler, who was grinning as he towered above him, Chuckler's long arm slung over Runner's thin shoulders.

Lastly, farther removed from the rest was a skinny looking guy that Eugene had never seen before. He looked bored with the drama that appeared to be going on with the group a few seats away, sitting looking intensely at his knuckles. Eugene looked around the room and saw no more seats than the ones closest to the disinterested boy and so sat himself two chairs away, starting to space out as he waited.

"So what're you in for?" The guy's voice jolted Eugene out of his spacing out. His accent was different from anything Eugene had heard before. Smooth and slurring, southern but not anywhere near where Eugene’s family was from. Eugene turned his body to face him, got a closer look at the boy and started to blush a little bit. Everything about the other boy's demeanor was vaguely sexual.

He was slumped back in his chair, legs languorously sprawled out in front of him and arms crossed loosely over his chest. His V-necked t-shirt displayed a pair of very prominent collarbones and was spotted with little dots of...something. His eyes perused Eugene, causing him to trip over his words for a second as he responded,

“Oh nothing really,” He said, a bit confused as to why this boy was talking to him. “They just want to know if I’m alright with missing a few classes to run my presentation tomorrow instead of on Monday. What about you?” The boy tilted his chair back and said nonchalantly,

“I tried to stab someone with a screwdriver in shop class.” Eugene's eyes widened in shock, taken aback at the casual way the other boy had said it.

“Why did you…” Just as he started to question the boy, Mrs. Basilone's office door swung open. She walked out of her office preceded by a very angry looking, stocky boy. His shirt was torn and, Eugene could now see, spotted with a little bit of blood. Just like the boy next to him.

“Thank you Mr. Peck. Mr. Shelton, if you could please come into my office.” She gestured to the smirking boy, her face serious. She glanced at Eugene, her demeanor softening. “Mr. Sledge, this will just take a few minutes. I’ll be with you soon.” She nodded to Eugene and faced back to Shelton, her face shifting back to serious as she stood with her arms crossed in a no nonsense manner. Shelton got up and sauntered slowly towards the office where Mrs. Basilone stood, still disapproving. He grinned a jackal's grin at Peck as he walked by, who in turn scowled back as they passed each other. Just before walking through the doorway, Shelton spun around dramatically and smirked at Eugene.

“See ya later Sledgehammah.” He said, winking jauntily at Eugene. Mrs. Basilone pushed the grinning teen through the door and shut it with finality, leaving Eugene confused, blushing, and vaguely turned on.


	2. Edited As Of Dec. 14 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated version notice

Just letting everyone know that I edited this work, hopefully for the better. Please enjoy it.  
Also I'm currently working on a sequel, so that should be coming along soonish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this. Updated now that I actually know how to phrase things that aren't dialogue. R&R please.


End file.
